


Greedy

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Fisting, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac has a thing for Combeferre's hands. Of course Combeferre notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

"I want to try something," Combeferre murmurs one afternoon.

Courfeyrac, who is sitting in his lap on the couch and kissing down Combeferre's neck, pulls back far enough to look at him. "Oh?"

With a smile, Combeferre presses a quick kiss to Courfeyrac's lips. "Wait right here for me?"

Courfeyrac nods, getting off Combeferre's lap and sitting on the couch. Combeferre gives him a fond smile, kissing him again before he stands. He doesn't take long because he has all of this planned out already. Courfeyrac is sitting exactly where Combeferre left him and sits up a little straighter in anticipation as he returns.

"So I noticed something the other day," Combeferre says, keeping his hands in his pockets. "Remember, when we were doing that big clean and you took every single opportunity you could to hold my hand?"

"Yeah…" Courfeyrac says slowly and his eyes widen when Combeferre takes his hands out of his pockets, holding up a pair of surgical gloves. "Oh."

Combeferre smiles with satisfaction. "I thought it might have been a gloves thing."

"It's a hands thing," Courfeyrac tells him. "Your hands, specifically. I—"

He falls silent as Combeferre puts a glove on with a loud snap. His eyes go wide and his breath catches audibly. Combeferre smiles slowly and puts the other glove on in the same manner as he walks towards the couch. 

"The gloves amplify it though, don't they?" Combeferre stops when he's standing right in front of Courfeyrac, looking down at him, The drop in his voice makes Courfeyrac's lips part with a silent sigh. combeferre strokes Courfeyrac's lower lip with his thumb before taking hold of Courfeyrac's chin. "Mm, what should I do with you, Courfeyrac?"

"Touch me," Courfeyrac breathes. He wets his lips and lifts his gaze to meet Combeferre's. "Please. Sir."

Combeferre nods approvingly and strokes Courfeyrac's lip again. "Good boy."

It had taken an incredibly long time for them to discover that they share this particular kink. Neither of them knew how to bring it up and were afraid of scaring each other off. As much as they got along before they started dating and can communicate without a problem most of the time, it's an entirely different matter in their relationship. They're cautious with each other, afraid to get things wrong, and that never tends to help. When they _do_ manage to communicate properly, however, it works wonderfully and this is the perfect example.

It's not a matter of Courfeyrac enjoying being told what to do, or Combeferre enjoying giving orders. It's about Courfeyrac enjoying the fact that he can please Combeferre, and Combeferre taking care of Courfeyrac, of him not having to worry about making everyone else happy at once and having clear instructions to follow.

So now, Courfeyrac waits. He looks up at Combeferre with trust in his eyes and doesn't say a word, because he knows that Combeferre will take care of him. Combeferre smiles down at him, stroking Courfeyrac's cheek.

"Take your shirt off, beloved. Just your shirt. If you're good for me, we might move to the bed later."

Courfeyrac scrambles to obey, fingers fumbling with his buttons, his lips firmly pressed together. Combeferre chuckles fondly and runs a hand through Courfeyrac's hair.

"It's alright. You're allowed to speak. I want to hear you and I want you to tell me what you like. What you want."

"Okay," Courfeyrac breathes, pulling his shirt off and looking up at Combeferre. He parts his lips just enough to wrap them around the tip of Combeferre's thumb and he holds Combeferre's gaze as he sucks gently.

"Now, we can't have you getting ahead of yourself." Combeferre pulls his hand away and raises an eyebrow at Courfeyrac. "That's for later, and only if you're good. I want to reward you, but I need you to be good for me. Can you do that?"

"I will," Courfeyrac promises, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Combeferre's wrist and pulling it back to him. He nuzzles against it, kissing Combeferre's gloved fingers. "I will, I will. I'll be so good, sir."

"Good," Combeferre murmurs, taking a step backwards. "Get up, Courfeyrac."

Courfeyrac is on his feet in an instant, watching Combeferre expectantly. He looks so earnest, so eager to please that Combeferre has to pause a moment to kiss him firmly before he steps around Courfeyrac and sits on the couch. He spreads his legs and pats his lap. "Sit."

Courfeyrac straddles him, making sure that they aren't pressed close together just yet without even needing to be told. Combeferre kisses him again for that before bringing both hands up to hold Courfeyrac's cheeks. His thumbs stroke over them and Courfeyrac smiles brightly. Combeferre smiles in return and trails his hands down Courfeyrac's neck, keeping his fingers there for a moment with light pressure, just for the way he can feel Courfeyrac taking deep, even breaths. Then Combeferre brushes his fingers over Courfeyrac's collarbone, tracing over the shape of it. He loves Courfeyrac's collarbone, loves touching it, kissing it, and Courfeyrac knows. He tilts his head back with a proud smile and Combeferre can't help but to chuckle and kiss it.

"Such a beautiful boy," Combeferre murmurs into the soft skin, trailing his hands down Courfeyrac's sides. "…My beautiful boy."

"All yours," Courfeyrac replies and gasps when he feels Combeferre's index finger circling his nipple. "Oh…"

"Do you like that, baby?" Combeferre asks softly, pinching Courfeyrac's nipple hard enough to make him gasp sharply and then rolling it between his fingers. "Or are you waiting for my mouth instead?"

"Oh, please—sir, please. I'll do anything you want."

Combeferre smiles at him as his thumb continues to rub slow circles that make Courfeyrac tremble. "You really would, wouldn't you? I know how much you love it when I play with your nipples. You always turn the prettiest shade of pink when I suck on them. Is that what you want me to do?"

" _Please_ ," Courfeyrac whines. "I'll be the best little boy in the world for you, please, please."

"How can I say no to that?" Combeferre murmurs, spreading his hands out across Courfeyrac's back to pull him closer. He licks one nipple and that's already enough to have Courfeyrac moaning, shifting in Combeferre's lap to bring their hips closer until Combeferre stops him with a hand on his stomach.

"Not yet. You'll have to wait. I don't want you getting greedy now. Not just yet." Combeferre kisses the nipple he's tending to and then kisses Courfeyrac's lips, just to indicate that he's not in trouble. "Will you wait, Courfeyrac?"

Courfeyrac nods fervently. "I'll behave. I promise. I just want to make you feel good too, sir."

Combeferre's expression softens and he rests their foreheads together. "Oh, darling heart, you know I'm enjoying this as much as you are."

Courfeyrac shakes his head, unsatisfied. "You're going to make me come. I don't want to come until you do. I don't want to be greedy, sir, I want to be good."

"Oh, Courfeyrac." Combeferre kisses him again. "You stay right here and I'll get your cock ring out for you, okay? Good boy."

Courfeyrac gets off Combeferre's lap to allow him to get up. combeferre is as quick as he can be, walking over to their bedroom and opening their bottom drawer. It's filled with toys but Combeferre isn't intending to use any of them this time. He has other plans.

Courfeyrac is waiting for him on the couch, trying not to look impatient, face flushed, chest rising and falling as he pants softly. Combeferre smiles at him, kneeling in front of the couch and reaching for the fly on Courfeyrac's jeans. Courfeyrac helps him without a word, getting naked and letting Combeferre fold his clothes and put them aside before turning back, picking up the cock ring. He fits it snugly around the base of Courfeyrac's cock and brushes his knuckles along the underside of it, just to enjoy the sharp gasp that it earns him.

"Better?" Combeferre asks, remaining on his knees. He leans forward to wrap his lips around Courfeyrac's nipple once again, sucking and licking at it before switching to the other.

"Combeferre—sir— _sir, oh fuck_." Courfeyrac's entire face is pink and it's started travelling down his chest too. Combeferre smiles as he pulls back, satisfied. Courfeyrac slumps back against the couch and crooks a finger for Combeferre to come closer.

"You're the best," Courfeyrac murmurs with a dazed smile as Combeferre sits on the couch and pulls him close.

"I'm only just getting started with you," Combeferre tells him, stroking down his back. "I have a lot planned for you actually, and I think that I should make you come at least once before we reach the last thing on my list."

"Ooh. That sounds very promising." Courfeyrac grins, pressing his face against Combeferre's neck. "I like when you make me come."

Combeferre smiles. "I know."

"You know what else I like?" Courfeyrac asks, playing with the collar on Combeferre's shirt. "I like that you're completely dressed when I'm naked."

"Yeah?" Combeferre asks, trailing one gloved hand down Courfeyrac's back to palm the curve of his arse.

" _Yeah_. It's like you could completely ruin me and then just go out and pretend nothing happened."

Combeferre laughs, making a point of pressing his hand to his clothed erection. "I'd find it pretty difficult to act like nothing happened, trust me."

"I still think you could. Just leave me here, completely wrecked and covered in my own come."

"Is that what you want me to do? Wreck you and then just leave you there?"

"I _always_ want you to wreck me," Courfeyrac says sincerely.

Combeferre grins. "Then you're going to love what I have planned for you. I think you've been good enough that we can move to the bedroom. Wait for me on the bed, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Courfeyrac says enthusiastically, kissing Combeferre before getting up. 

Combeferre takes a moment to compose himself before he gets up and follows. He'd spread a sheet out on top of their bed earlier and he finds Courfeyrac sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed, his hard cock flushed and capturing Combeferre's attention immediately. He resists the urge to push Courfeyrac back to lie on the bed and swallow his cock down, but it's a close thing. He reminds himself that he has a _plan_ and that he needs to stick to it.

"You even put a sheet down," Courfeyrac comments as Combeferre walks into the room. "Are you going to make a mess of me, sir?"

"You'll see," Combeferre promises, getting on the bed and kneeling over Courfeyrac. "But first you need to do as you're told."

"Anything," Courfeyrac whispers.

"You're going to undress me, except for these gloves, and let me fuck your mouth. Make me come and I'll consider letting you do the same." Combeferre strokes Courfeyrac's cheek and kisses his forehead. "Okay?"

" _Yes_." Courfeyrac's eyes are wide and bright with excitement. "Oh my god, yes."

Combeferre bites back his fond smile and lets Courfeyrac unbutton his shirt. courfeyrac kisses his way down Combeferre's chest as he goes before pushing the shirt off Combeferre's shoulders and starting on his pants. 

"You're so hard," Courfeyrac murmurs, stroking Combeferre's cock through his jeans. "Mm, you're going to feel so good in my mouth, sir."

"I told you to undress me," Combeferre says firmly. "Don't get distracted when you're being so good now, Courfeyrac."

"Sorry, sorry." Courfeyrac finishes undoing Combeferre's fly and pushes his pants and briefs down together, licking his lips. "Let's get these all the way off so you're nice and comfortable, yeah?"

"Yeah," Combeferre replies, helping to pull them off the rest of the way. "There's my good boy."

Courfeyrac gives him a hungry look. "You need to wear nothing but surgical gloves more often."

"They might object to that at work," Combeferre replies with a grin.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Courfeyrac mutters as he gets down on his hands and knees, kissing the head of Combeferre's cock. "Mm, I need you in my mouth right now, sir."

Combeferre huffs quietly in amusement, holding the base of his cock and squeezing gently. Courfeyrac wraps his lips around it, taking it bit by bit, until he has Combeferre to the root. He looks up at Combeferre, relaxing his throat. Combeferre buries a hand in Courfeyrac's hair and thrusts slowly, pulling halfway out and then back in, until he's satisfied that Courfeyrac can take it.

Combeferre picks up his pace gradually, until he's fucking into Courfeyrac's mouth desperately, moaning with each thrust.

"I'm going to come, Courfeyrac. Going to come all over your face and get you nice and messy. You want that?"

Courfeyrac moans around Combeferre's cock and the vibration is maddeningly good. Combeferre thrusts twice more before he pulls all the way out of Courfeyrac's mouth. He jerks himself off and Courfeyrac moans huskily, tilting his face up for it, eyes following the movement of Combeferre's hand.

" _Courfeyrac_ ," Combeferre gasps as he comes hard, all over Courfeyrac's face. It takes him a moment to come down from his high and he finds Courfeyrac still watching him patiently. Combeferre swears under his breath at the sight, stroking a hand through Courfeyrac's hair. "Oh, look at you. Such a beautiful boy. You did so well, baby, do you want to come now?"

"Please." Courfeyrac looks at Combeferre with wide eyes. "Please, sir."

"Lie down," Combeferre murmurs. "I'll take care of you."

Courfeyrac's cock is dripping everywhere by the time Combeferre takes the cock ring off. Their bottle of lube is sitting on the bedside table and Combeferre picks it up, flicking the lid open with one hand as he strokes Courfeyrac with the other. Courfeyrac whimpers at the sensation of the cool lube and Combeferre kisses him, speeding up his strokes. Courfeyrac moans loudly, arching off the bed, his breathing coming faster and faster until he comes with a cry of Combeferre's name. Combeferre strokes him through it, until Courfeyrac jerks away with a gasp.

"You're doing so well," Combeferre praises with a smile. "I'm going to get a towel to wipe your face, okay? I won't be long."

Courfeyrac nods, looking blissed out. He's still in the same position when Combeferre returns, and submits to his ministrations until his face is clean. Then he pulls Combeferre down to lie beside him, leaning in for a kiss. Combeferre obliges, taking his time and sliding their tongues against each other until Courfeyrac hums happily.

"So what are you planning next, that you need me all nice and relaxed for?" Courfeyrac asks against Combeferre's lips. "Am I allowed to guess?"

Combeferre can feel Courfeyrac smiling and smiles in return. "Go ahead."

"So maybe this wishful thinking because we've only mentioned it in passing once, but do you remember that time you were fingering me and I—um—said that I want your whole hand in me?" 

Courfeyrac sounds incredibly hopeful and his cheeks are pink. Combeferre kisses him before nodding. "I remember that."

"That's what you're going to do," Courfeyrac murmurs. "You're going to stretch me open for your fist, aren't you? Oh my fucking god, Combeferre, please say yes."

"Yes," Combeferre laughs quietly. "That was the plan, assuming you consented."

"Take this as my most enthusiastic consent," Courfeyrac tells him. "Fuck, I think about it all the time, when you're at work and I'm playing with our biggest toys, wishing I had you, had your fist to fill me up. I'm sorry, Combeferre, I try to be good but I'm so greedy. Especially when it comes to you."

"Shh, no, don't be sorry. It's fine, I don't mind." Combeferre strokes Courfeyrac's hair. "I don't mind at all, Courfeyrac. I love you."

"Love you," Courfeyrac replies. "I love you so much, Combeferre. Are you going to start now?"

"You're eager, aren't you?" Combeferre laughs softly, opening the bottle of lube. "I was prepared to wait—"

"You don't have to," Courfeyrac tells him with a smile. "I want you now. Please."

"Do you want me to keep the gloves on?" Combeferre asks. 

Courfeyrac shakes his head. "I want to feel you. Please, sir, if that's okay?

"Of course." Combeferre kisses Courfeyrac's forehead as he pulls his gloves off, putting them aside. He picks the bottle of lube up, pouring it into his hands and getting his fingers nice and slick. He keeps the bottle closeby and hums approvingly as Courfeyrac spreads his legs, bending his knees so that his feet are flat against the mattress. 

Courfeyrac grabs a pillow and uses it to prop his head up so he can watch. Combeferre circles Courfeyrac's entrance with one finger before pushing it in slowly. It goes in easily because Courfeyrac is relaxed and so Combeferre adds another, curling them just a little. Courfeyrac hums, spreading his legs a little further. 

"You _are_ greedy, aren't you?" Combeferre murmurs with a fond smile but does not add a third finger just yet. He scissors his fingers slowly, stretching Courfeyrac open patiently.

Courfeyrac is nowhere near as patient but he doesn't say a word. He huffs loudly instead, fingers curling into the sheet beneath him.

With his free hand, Combeferre gently squeezes Courfeyrac's wrist. "I have to be careful so I don't hurt you later."

"You won't," Courfeyrac replies. "I know you won't. I trust you, Combeferre. We wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

Combeferre smiles down at him. "Just be patient with me for a while, okay? I promise you that it will be worth it."

Courfeyrac grins and nods. Combeferre leans over to press a light kiss to the centre of his chest before adding the third finger. Combeferre hums happily and Combeferre squeezes more lube over his fingers, until they slide all the way in with ease.

"We're going to stick with these three for a while, okay?" Combeferre asks. "We've never done four before and I want to make sure you're nice and relaxed first."

"But—" Courfeyrac cuts himself off with a moan as a well-aimed thrust of Combeferre's fingers hits his prostate. "Fuck, _again_."

"You're not going to come again this quickly," Combeferre murmurs, doing it again and watching as Courfeyrac's entire body jerks, his cock beginning to harden again. 

"It feels so good," Courfeyrac tells him. "You know what would feel even better?"

"I think I do," Combeferre replies with a small smile, pulling his fingers most of the way out to push four back in.

"Mm, yeah," Courfeyrac breathes, closing his eyes with a smile. "You're the best."

Combeferre chuckles, sliding his fingers out before pushing them back in, feeling Courfeyrac relax around him bit by bit. He watches Courfeyrac's face carefully for any signs that they should stop, but Courfeyrac is eager for more, whimpering impatiently.

"I'm going to add my thumb now, okay?" Combeferre asks, waiting for Courfeyrac to nod first. 

Courfeyrac moans, his lips curling upwards as he's stretched open a little further, until Combeferre's fingers are all inside him, to the last knuckle. This time, when Combeferre pauses, Courfeyrac doesn't protest. He breathes deep and evenly, slowly relaxing around Combeferre's hand. Combeferre doesn't dare to move, his eyes fixed on Courfeyrac's face.

"You're doing so well, beloved, I'm so proud of you," Combeferre says gently, strong Courfeyrac's hair with his free hand. "This is the difficult bit, we're almost there."

Courfeyrac doesn't speak, but he turns his face into Combeferre's hand, kissing it. Then, slowly, his frown eases and he opens his eyes, looking at Combeferre. 

"I want your fist."

"In a minute. I promise." Combeferre pulls his fingers out before sliding them back in to the knuckle again. Courfeyrac's breath hitches loudly and Combeferre swears under his breath, going still.

"No, no," Courfeyrac gasps. "I like it, I want it. Please."

"I'm hurting you," Combeferre protests.

"I like it," Courfeyrac repeats. "You're not hurting me. If you were, you would know."

Combeferre hesitates and Courfeyrac reaches down, holding onto his wrist. "If you don't start fucking me with your fingers, I'm going to fuck myself on them. Your choice. Sir."

Combeferre huffs quietly in amusement, shaking his head, and stops hesitating. He repeats the motion from before and Courfeyrac's breath hitches even louder this time. The next time, Combeferre slowly pushes his hand in past the knuckles and he's the one to moan with appreciation as Courfeyrac's muscles pull him in, tight and warm and wet with all the lube he's been adding as he goes. 

"You want my fist?" Combeferre asks and Courfeyrac nods eagerly.

He curls his fingers slowly and Courfeyrac reaches for his own cock, hard and leaking onto his stomach, and curls his fingers around the base, squeezing to hold off his orgasm.

"'Ferre," he gasps.

"Is this what you wanted?" Combeferre murmurs. "To feel nice and full with my whole fist inside you?"

" _Yes_ ," Courfeyrac gasps. "So good."

"I'm going to fuck you with my fist now. Do you want that?"

" _So much_."

Combeferre's grin turns wicked. "I want to hear you beg for it."

" _Please_ ," Courfeyrac replies immediately. "Please, Combeferre, sir, please. I love how you feel inside me but I need more. I need you to fuck me, I don't want to come until you're fucking me, please, I know I'm being greedy when I promised to be good but I need this. I'll do anything you want. Please."

"You're so fucking pretty when you beg," Combeferre growls. "You're such a good little boy for me."

"Please, sir," Courfeyrac gasps. "I need you."

Combeferre slowly withdraws his fist, pouring more lube over Courfeyrac's entrance before pushing back in, just as slow. He keeps his pace steady and Courfeyrac adjusts to it little by little, wordlessly asking for more by spreading his legs a little further. Combeferre obliges him and while his thrusts are still much slower than they would usually be, it's enough for them both. Courfeyrac is trembling, moaning with every thrust of Combeferre's hand. Combeferre aims his knuckles to brush against Courfeyrac's prostate and it makes him cry out loudly, hips jerking as he seeks the same touch again.

"Shh, no, no." Combeferre holds Courfeyrac down with a hand on his stomach. "You have to stay still for me."

"I want more," Courfeyrac whimpers. "Please, I want you to make me come."

"I will," Combeferre replies, "but you have to stay still, okay? Just let me take care of you."

Courfeyrac nods, gripping the bedsheets tightly. Combeferre drags his knuckles across Courfeyrac's prostate again, with more pressure this time. Courfeyrac screams, trailing off into laughter. " _Fuck_. Again. Please."

Combeferre repeats the action. "Are you going to come for me, Courfeyrac? You're so close. Look at the mess you're making."

" _'Ferre_ ," Courfeyrac cries, jerking himself off desperately as Combeferre thrusts his fist into him one last time. He comes hard, squeezing his eyes shut so tight that tears run down his cheeks. He laughs with delight and Combeferre chuckles fondly too, slowly easing his hand out. He wipes it cursorily on the sheet before Courfeyrac pulls him into a deep kiss.

"I love you so much," Courfeyrac tells him between kisses. "You're the best partner anybody could ask for."

Combeferre smiles warmly, trailing kisses all over Courfeyrac's face. "I love you too. You did so well."

Courfeyrac reaches between them, wrapping his fingers around Combeferre's erection. "Let me—"

"You don't have to," Combeferre replies."

Courfeyrac grins. "I want you to fuck me. Again."

"Courfeyrac, no. I'm going to hurt you. You'll be sensitive."

"I want you to come in me," Courfeyrac tells him. " _Told_ you I'm greedy. You're not going to hurt me, Combeferre. I just want you inside me. Please?"

Combeferre sighs heavily, shaking his head. "One of these days, I'm really going to have to learn how to say no to you. The moment I start to hurt you, let me know, okay?"

"You know I will."

"Shuffle over." Combeferre touches Courfeyrac's hip, guiding him away from the wet spot on the sheet.

Courfeyrac lies on his side and Combeferre lies behind him sliding into him with no resistance. Combeferre swears under his breath and tries to keep his thrusts gentle but it's difficult to do so when Courfeyrac reaches behind himself to where they are joined, murmuring encouragement, interspersed with utter filth that makes Combeferre even more eager to come.

"Want you to claim me as _yours_ , Combeferre, want you to stretch me open, fuck me, come in me, I want to be all yours. I want to smell like you, I want my mouth to taste like you—"

" _Mine_ ," Combeferre growls, biting down on Courfeyrac's shoulder. "You're mine, Courfeyrac—fuck, I'm going to—"

"Yes," Courfeyrac gasps. "Yes, yes, yes."

Combeferre thrusts into Courfeyrac one last time and stays where he is, coming with a low moan that Courfeyrac echoes. They stay right where they are for a moment, with Combeferre's arm around Courfeyrac, kissing his shoulders, the nape of his neck, everywhere that he can reach. When he finally pulls away, Courfeyrac whimpers at the loss, his muscles clenching as Combeferre's come slides out of him.

"It's okay," Combeferre whispers, stroking his hand down Courfeyrac's side. "I'm going to clean you up so you can get some rest, okay? And if you're extra good for me tomorrow, I'm going to come in you again and we'll put your biggest plug in to keep it there until I fuck you again, okay?"

"Okay," Courfeyrac sighs happily.

"I'll be right back," Combeferre tells him, getting off the bed and walking to their bathroom. He washes his hands and gives himself a quick wipe down before returning to the bedroom with a towel for Courfeyrac. 

Cleaning Courfeyrac takes considerably longer, but Combeferre enjoys doing it, whispering praise throughout as Courfeyrac slowly relaxes and falls asleep. Combeferre carefully takes the dirty sheet off the bed without disturbing Courfeyrac, throwing it into their laundry hamper before crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over both of them. Courfeyrac rolls over immediately, burying his face into Combeferre's chest and humming with satisfaction. Combeferre smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to Courfeyrac's hair and resting their heads together, shutting his eyes.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Courfeyrac mumbles sleepily.

Combeferre is pretty sure that _he_ is, but by the time he murmurs as much in reply, Courfeyrac is already asleep.


End file.
